Late Night
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "Shinichi...Wake up Shinichi," Shiho whispered in the dark bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

A persistent tap woke him up from his deep slumber. Groaning tiredly, he blinked away the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand beside him.

 _3:27 A.M._ read back to him.

"Shinichi…Wake up, Shinichi." His wife whispered in the dark bedroom.

Turning over onto his back he took one glance at her and closed his eyes once more, "Mmmm, what's wrong Shiho?"

"Could you fetch me a bowl of ice cream?" She answered as she shifted her body upwards to lean on the headboard.

"Oi, it's too early for-…"

Shiho cut him off effectively. "Before you finish your sentence, may I remind you that a certain somebody, which is you, said that a six-month pregnant woman shouldn't be waddling around when she should be resting." She reached to her right and turned on the night lamp. "Now get up lazy detective. My growing child needs their nutrients."

"Your child?" He snorted in amusement, "But Mrs. Kudo just last week you were claiming that it was my overactive child that kept you up all night." He winced slightly as the light from the lamp forced his eyes wide open.

A hand shot out and thumped him upside the head followed by a yelp from the young man. "I was kidding, geez woman!" Shinichi grumbled while rubbing his sore head as he finally sat up from comfortable position on the bed.

 _So much for a good night's rest._

Shiho sent a deadly glare towards her husband who froze in fear from her penetrating gaze. "Ice cream. NOW!"

In an instant Shinichi scrambled out the bed and quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen to appease his wife's late night cravings. The pregnant mother-to-be sighed, her hand dropping down to her engorged belly. She smiled affectionately as she felt a kick. In a few months she will give birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy. She would've never thought that she would have such a blessing such as this; alive from defeating the Black Organization, becoming Shinichi's girlfriend then marrying him a couple of years later, and finally having her first baby with the one she loves dearly. The past months has been a roller coaster for the soon to be parents. From morning sicknesses, mood swings, constant trips to the bathroom, weird food cravings, fatigue, etc. brought on challenges that they overcame especially when Shinichi was out on a couple of cases. During one of those cases two months ago, on the day of Shiho's doctor appointment, her obstetrician revealed that she was going to have a boy and Shinichi wasn't with her to hear the newfound information.

"I can't wait to welcome you to the world my baby boy," Shiho whispered in adoration. "And your poor father still doesn't know your gender. He will know real soon." She chuckled lightly as the baby kicked again as in agreement.

"What's so funny?" Shinichi questioned, returning back to the room with a large bowl of vanilla ice cream with hot fudge dripping on top in his possession.

Shiho rubbed her stomach as a reply, "Our baby kicked. Must be impatient because daddy took too long with our food."

"Yeah, yeah, here's your cold goodness my queen," his eye twitch at the statement while handing the bowl to his wife as he settled back into the bed.

She smirked at him then turned her attention to her delectable frozen dessert. She took the spoonful of ice cream and put it into her awaiting mouth.

Shinichi stared in awe with a small smile at his wife who was giving off a motherly glow. This woman never ceased to amaze him even in pregnancy. She stayed strong and held her ground during her first and second trimester when he was out of town for his job. She had no assistance and was still on top of things like taking care of the house, working with the forensics until her fifth pregnancy month, while at the same time keeping her and the baby healthy.

 _Definitely a superwoman_. He thought as he continued to watch his now satisfied wife eat her food. A moment passed and he shifted closer to her and maneuvered himself behind her body, effectively putting her in his lap, between his legs with her back laying securely on his chest.

"Shinichi?" Shiho paused her eating, "What are doing?"

"Making my wife more comfortable," he said simply, placing a kiss on her temple.

"As if I wasn't comfortable already, baka," she huffed yet sighed in gratification at the consideration.

The detective deadpanned then opened his mouth, "Hey! At leas-..."

A spoonful of chocolate-coated vanilla ice cream stuffed his mouth as a chuckle passed his ears.

"Shiho," Shinichi growled as he swallowed the lump of ice cream.

Shiho turned her head with a teasing smirk, "Hmm? I'm sorry I couldn't get what you were-..." She squeaked as she found herself on her back with Shinichi hovering above her and the contents of her ice cream on the floor.

"Can you understand me now?" It was his turn to grin devilishly at the flushed woman beneath him.

A nod answered back before her eyes flickered to the floor then hardened, "Baka tantei, you ruined my ice cream."

Shinichi's eyes twinkled mischievously, "Oh, I know something that's way better than ice cream," he leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Shiho whimpered as the kiss deepened, one arm gripping his t-shirt, the other around his shoulder. His mouth worked over hers, drawing in every sigh and gasp before he pulled away to nip and kiss her neck and throat then finally placing a gentle kiss on her lips once more.

Shinichi groaned at the darkened hues of blue that mirrored back at him, tempted to continue but decided to give his wife a chance to rest and go back to sleep. "Sleep…Shiho," he murmured with a kiss to her forehead. He rolled over back to his side of the bed.

Shiho scowled and carefully turned on her side towards her husband, "How can I go back to sleep after that stunt?!"

"Well, I had something else in mind that could've been relaxing and beneficial for sleep to you but I'm not sure if it's safe."

"What idea would that be?" She asked with an eyebrow rose in interest.

"It's what led to your pregnancy," he said cheekily with a smug smile.

Scrunching her nose, Shiho scoffed at the audacity at the statement, "Perverted pig. I hope our son won't turn out to be just like his father."

Shinichi's eyes widened in astonishment. "A-A son? You…Me…. We're having a son?! When did you find out?"

"Yes. Our first born will be a boy," She smiled gently at his face that was turning into pure joy, "I found out two months ago when you were out of town. I originally wanted to wait until I was in my eighth month but I decided to take pity on you and I wanted to have the nursery ready."

"Cruel woman," he pouted, "I guess I'll let you in on a secret. For now, for a year, I'll be handling my work from home and not out the city or country so I can help you out with our child."

He watched as her face showed shock to gratefulness to unfaltering love then she cupped his cheek, "I love you."

Shinichi brought her closer into his arms, "I love you too and our son." His hand coasted to her belly where he instantly felt it kick. Pride and elation swelled in his chest. He looked back at Shiho and kissed her nose. "Sleep."

She complied and the couple slowly drifted back to sleep. Only four more months until they can welcome their little bundle of joy into the world. And they couldn't wait.

 **A little one-shot before I actually start working on my other chaptered fics. Hope you all enjoy and please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two.**

 **Thank you all for your incredible reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

 **Welcome to the World**

 _4 Months Later…_

"You did wonderful, baby," Shinichi murmured softly into Shiho's hair as he held her against his chest along with their newborn son, in her arms, on the hospital bed.

Shiho sighed in exhaustion and relief. She looked down lovingly at the infant who was squirming around while crying. A lone tear slipped from her eye. Her son finally made his awaiting entrance without any trouble. She endured ten hours of labor to birth her and Shinichi's first child.

"Hello…Kudo Keiichi," Shiho smiled as the tiny baby opened his eyes for the first time.

"Keiichi…," Shinichi echoed, "I like that name."

At that moment the door opened to reveal Kudo Yukiko followed by the nurse.

"Oh he looks so precious!" Yukiko squealed in excitement. She rushed over to her son and daughter-in-law's side. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "At last, I have a cute grandson! What's his name?"

"Keiichi," the new proud parents said simultaneously. Shiho outstretched her arms towards Yukiko. "Would you like to hold him?"

Yukiko nodded furiously as her grandchild was placed in her arms. _'He's so tiny. He reminds me about the time I had Shin-chan.'_

About thirty minutes later, the nurse took their baby back into the hospital's nursery and Yukiko left the room with a promise to return back tomorrow to help Shiho and Keiichi return home.

"Drained much?" Shinichi reached around to intertwine their fingers.

Shiho leaned back as her head settled at the crook of his neck and nodded tiredly, "Very much."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, "I'm proud of you, you know? Going through all that pain yet you took it like a soldier…minus the insults thrown at me."

"My apologies," she scoffed half-heartedly, brushing her sweaty tendrils from her eyes with her free hand, "But it was your fault for annoying me and passing out a few times."

"Hey now…"

"I'm tired."

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the interruption but shifted to lay down more comfortably on the bed. Shiho rotated so her head could rest on his chest and wound her arms around his torso. Seconds later, she was unconscious.

"Rest well, love," Shinichi whispered.

 **-X-**

 _7 Months Later…_

Shinichi entered the nursery to see his son wide awake in his crib. "Hey there little buddy," he lifted Keiichi into his arms and settled down on a nearby chair.

The boy cooed happily as he was free from his little jail. "Why are you up so late? It's past your bedtime." Shinichi ran his fingers through the seven-month old's curly russet hair with a grin.

Staring at his son he realized how much he resembled him. Keiichi mirrored him except for his eyes. It was a deep indigo color, a combination of his and Shiho's eyes. The boy's chubby hand patted Shinichi's chest with a whine.

"Da da da da," he babbled as he clenched his father's shirt and drew his face closer to nibble on the material.

"Oi, are you teething?" Shinichi pulled away his wet shirt from the boy's grasp and placed his pinky finger on the bottom of his lip, gently prying his mouth open where he saw a little tooth cutting through his gums.

Keiichi whined once more until the sound of footsteps invaded his ears. Big, soulful eyes turned to the source. "Ma ma ma ma," he quickly fidgeted in his father's arms while reaching out for his mother.

"What were you doing?" Shiho asked as she stood in front of Shinichi.

Sighing, the detective got up from his seat and showed what was causing their child mild discomfort, "He can't go to sleep because he's teething. See? There's a tooth growing on the bottom gum."

Shiho shook her head with a 'tsk'. "I'll take care of the problem. Hand him over."

Shinichi passed him over as Shiho brought her hands around his middle and pulled him close to her chest.

Keiichi immediately nuzzled into his mother's neck, "Ma ma," he sighed.

"I think he was whining because he was calling for you rather than having aching gums," Shinichi glared at the boy playfully.

She laughed softly then looked back up to her husband, "You should go ahead and take a shower. I already took mines."

The young man agreed and placed a kiss on top of Keiichi's head.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Coming from the bathroom after taking a shower, Shinichi returned back into the nursery to find his wife and child fast asleep in the rocking chair. His heart skipped a beat as a warm feeling enveloped him at the scene. He walked over to the pair and carefully lifted Keiichi up from Shiho's arms and placed him delicately in his crib then pulling the blanket over his small body. Next, he tenderly hooked one arm underneath Shiho's knees as the other cradled her back. He carried her bridle style into their bedroom, in their bed.

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before following suit into a blissful sleep.

 **And that concludes part two of this fic. Please review and if you haven't read the newly updated chapter of It Can Happen to a Player, please read and review that too!**


End file.
